Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat belt device in which a tongue or a buckle is moved.
Related Art
There is a seat belt device where, in order to make it easier for an occupant to engage a tongue to a buckle, a moving member is guided by a support member and moved toward a vehicle upper side to thereby directly or indirectly cause the tongue to move toward the vehicle upper side (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2006-131090). There may be the potential for this moving member to come away from the support member due to being pushed in the vehicle forward and rearward direction side or the vehicle width direction side in a case where the moving member has reached a moving endpoint.